Such a spot welding technique with electric spot welding guns, e.g., C tongs or X tongs, is known from practice. A plurality of welding spots are made with this welding technique one after another along a path on the workpiece, especially a vehicle body part. The workpiece and the welding guns are moved relative to one another by one or more multiaxial robots, especially in the form of six-axis articulated arm robots. In one variant, the robot guides the welding guns in relation to the stationary workpiece. In the second variant, the robot moves the workpiece in relation to the stationary welding guns. In a third variant, both the welding guns and the workpiece can be moved relative to one another by a robot each. A displacing motion is performed during this relative motion between the workpiece and the welding guns along the path to approach the individual welding positions. In the state of the art, the workpiece and the welding guns are positioned relative to one another at the weld joint, and an inoperative position without further displacing motion is then assumed. When the welding guns are closed and during the welding process, the relative positions of the welding guns and the workpiece are preserved. The robot or robots holding the welding guns and/or the workpiece stop while the welding is performed. After the welding is finished, then the robot or robots relatively move the workpiece and welding guns to the next position. This process is then repeated for each new welding position.